The purpose of this contract is to provide all necessary technical assistance and meeting management services. The contractor will coordinate joint efforts with non-government entities that provide for constituent-related collaborations and dissemination activities on diverse aspects of NIDA's research. The contractor must maintain and update as necessary an electronic information file on non-Federal organizations and agencies involved in the drug abuse and addiction field in addition to providing publication and editorial services.